retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Soles
| next = }} This quest is marked as "Epic" in your journal, but there are no epic mobs required to kill anymore. Prerequisite You must speak the Goblish language to receive this quest. Steps #Before Charly Ashlash will deal with you he asks you to destroy some monsters in Lavastorm. Slay: #*20 Crawlers - Try some lava crawlers just past the goblins. #*20 Drakes - Volcanu or the magma wormlings near the entrance both give credit. #Return to Charly and examine the Old Worn Left Boot he gives you. #Find the corpse of a smelly fish to use as bait for Big Squiggly. #*This is from Foulgill the Rotten, who spawns near the docks on roughly a 6 minute timer. Also, you could kill Foulgill's placeholder, a slightly smelly fish, to progress the quest. #You will then be given 2 hours to bait the trap for Big Squiggly. This trap is located past Charly and across the rock bridge. #*Be sure everyone in the group right-clicks the nest on the ground to bait it. #A hungry goblin will run to the trap which immediately spawns the 48 ^^^ Big Squiggly, which is incredibly underconned. After killing him you will receive the Old Worn Right Boot. #To make sure the boots are truly Efreeti made, seek out Tazgar in the Temple of Solusek Ro . When you speak to him 4-5 mobs will spawn. Kill them and speak to him again. #He sends you into Solusek's Eye to kill fire giants (which can be found on sub-level 5) until you receive a key, which is a semi-rare auto-updating drop. Just before entering Solusek's Eye, make sure you discover and use the teleporter outside to allow for quicker future visits! Note: the giants outside Solusek's Eye '''do not' update this step even though they are named the same. Don't waste your time here!'' #Once you have the key, use it to disable the spires in Lavastorm. The following order is recommended for minimal backtracking: #*''Spire One'' is in the goblin area near the first hill and is guarded by four mobs . #*''Spire Four'' is near Bunglegreeder . #*''Spire Five'' is in the middle of the lava fields area just before the summit to the temple . #*''Spire Two'' is just past the temple on the way to Sol Eye, in a pit guarded by a bunch of drakes . #*''Spire Three'' is up the final summit past the golems, right next to the gate that leads you to the fire giants guarding Sol Eye door . #When the spires have all been disabled, you must defeat The Magolemus. It is located outside of Solusek's Eye, and only becomes attackable (for 15 minutes, after which it cannot be engaged again for two hours) after you have disabled all the spires. The Magolemus attacks with a knockback, so be sure to put your back to a wall. #After killing The Magolemus, hail . #You must then reactivate the spires that you disabled earlier. #Return to speak to Tazgar. #You must then kill Efreeti Lord Djarn a 52^^^ located in the Bastion of Flames, accessed via the 5th floor of Solusek's Eye . #After killing Efreeti Lord Djarn, return to Tazgar for your reward. Reward *Golden Efreeti Boots *At least *